Être
by June Malfoy
Summary: Toute leur vie, on avait cherché à faire d'eux ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Ils prétendaient être heureux mais ils suffoquaient. Alors un jour, ils ont décidé d'être.


Hello hello tout le monde ! :)

Ceci est le premier one-shot que j'ai écris sur le couple Lily/Scorpius que j'aime beaucoup :) Je trouve que le site manque beaucoup d'histoire sur ce couple ! J'avais l'intention dans un premier temps de le développer, mais finalement je réfléchis plutôt à une nouvelle histoire les concernant. De plus, je me suis lancée dans une fanfiction sur le couple Astoria/Draco et j'aimerais mener cette mission à terme ^^

J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la brillante JK Rowling !

* * *

Toute leur vie, on avait cherché à faire d'eux ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Ils prétendaient être heureux mais ils suffoquaient. Alors un jour ils ont décidé d'être.

Toute sa vie, elle avait été comparée. Elle était toujours moins bonne qu'un tel ou ne serait jamais aussi douée que tel autre. Toute sa vie, elle avait été comparée alors qu'elle ne rêvait que d'« être ». Mais comment « être » dans une famille aussi grande et talentueuse que la sienne ? Il fallait toujours surpasser les autres, renchérir. Elle voulait simplement vivre sa vie, mais elle suffoquait. On attendait d'elle qu'elle devienne une brillante sorcière, talentueuse comme son frère Albus, drôle comme pouvait l'être son second frère James, aussi intelligente que l'était sa cousine Rose. Mais elle, elle voulait simplement être Lily.

_Lily._

La première fois où elle l'avait aperçu, elle n'avait que neuf ans. Il n'était qu'un visage parmi tant d'autres. Etrangement il avait fallu attendre sa 5ème année pour qu'elle le regarde vraiment pour la première fois. Scorpius Malfoy. Beaucoup de rumeurs, peu de vérité. Certains disaient qu'il n'était qu'un coureur de jupons quand d'autres ne se souvenaient même pas avoir jamais entendu sa voix. Mais à cet instant, lorsqu'elle croisa pour la première fois les yeux de Scorpius Malfoy, tout ce qu'elle vit fut un jeune homme qui cherchait sa place dans un monde où les autres ne lui avaient pas donné une chance d'être.

_Être._

La première fois où elle adressa la parole à Scorpius Malfoy, elle avait dix-neuf ans. Elle jonglait entre les aspirations de ses parents et sa réelle passion, la danse. Elle travaillait au département de Coopération Magique Internationale, un grain de sable au milieu de l'océan. Elle n'était pas heureuse mais elle prétendait l'être. Il venait de la part du département de Justice Magique. Il voulait voyager et découvrir le monde. Les quelques mots échangés étaient professionnels, mais ils virent dans les yeux de l'autre tous les rêves et espoirs qui n'attendaient qu'une petite étincelle pour éclater et conquérir le monde.

_Etincelle._

Cette étincelle prit la forme d'un baiser. Un long et passionné baiser échangé un soir de décembre. Il pleuvait, le froid semblait paralyser ses membres mais à l'instant où Scorpius posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Lily sut. Il était temps de vivre.

_Vivre._

Ce ne fut pas une décision facile. Après six mois d'une relation passionné et fusionnelle, Lily quitta Londres… et Scorpius. Ils avaient besoin de découvrir qui ils étaient avant de s'engager. Ils avaient des rêves trop grands pour les abandonner. Elle prit la décision pour eux, ne prévint personne de l'endroit où elle allait. Chaque semaine son père recevait une lettre pour le rassurer, il ne la chercha pas, après tout il savait ce que c'était que devoir toujours être celui que les autres attendent. Elle n'écrivit pas à Scorpius mais elle savait, elle savait qu'un jour il la retrouverait.

_Scorpius._

Longtemps il lui en a voulu, elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre cette décision pour eux deux. Puis, il comprit. Alors il décida lui aussi de partir, de découvrir le monde, accompagné de ce vieil appareil photo que Lily lui avait donné et fait découvrir et d'un vieux carnet. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre, libre d'être lui-même. Il y avait tellement de places et de gens. Il avait une vie à construire.

_Revenir._

Le jour de ses vingt-cinq ans, Scorpius décida de rentrer chez lui. Il accueillit joyeusement le ciel tumultueux de l'Angleterre. Assis auprès de sa mère et de son père, il avait enfin le sentiment de savoir qui il était. Il leur annonça qu'il souhaitait écrire, leur montra quelques essais. Face au sourire joyeux et épanoui de son fils, Astoria ne put qu'acquiescer. Cependant, quelque chose manquait, sa vie était un immense puzzle et pour qu'il soit enfin complet, il comprit qu'il manquait la pièce essentielle. Alors il partit la chercher.

_Elle._

Après des mois, c'est à Moscou qu'il la trouva finalement. Elle resplendissait. Sa longue chevelure rousse valsait avec elle, des centaines de personnes l'admiraient se mouvoir, elle volait. Plus rien ne comptait lorsqu'elle dansait, seules les sensations de son corps en action semblaient avoir de l'importance. Et puis, les applaudissements, le sol de l'opéra semblait trembler, rien ne pourrait remplacer ce sentiment d'accomplissement. Les lumières se rallument, le spectacle est terminé, elle jette un coup d'œil anxieux vers le public, seule marque de ce vide qu'elle ressent depuis ce qui lui parait des années. Elle le cherche.

_Lui._

Il neige sur Moscou et elle distingue à peine les visages, pourtant au milieu de cette foule d'inconnus elle ne voit que lui. Il est tel qu'elle s'en souvient mais dans ses yeux elle voit toute la détermination de l'homme qu'il est devenu. Alors elle court le rejoindre, et dans le baiser qu'ils échangent, l'absence, le ressentiment, l'amour se mêlent. Et plus rien n'a d'importance.

_Et ils dansent, ils dansent, ils dansent…_

Cela n'a pas d'importance qu'ils n'aient été ensemble que six mois, qu'elle soit une Potter et lui un Malfoy. Ils sont Lily et Scorpius, et elle ne peut être elle-même sans lui et lui n'est pas complet quand elle n'est pas là.

Le plus important c'est qu'ensemble, _ils sont_.

* * *

A penny for your thoughts ?


End file.
